


like it was meant to be

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>when mackenzie turns eighteen, a yin and yang symbol appears on his wrist. he doesn’t really know what it means, momentarily wondering if it means his soulmate is chinese - not that it matters - but he doesn’t think much of it, figuring that it’ll all make sense once he finally meets his soulmate.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>when dalton turns eighteen, he finds a heart sitting on his chest right above his own. he finds it sweet, really, before realizing how simple the tattoo is, and how hard it’ll make finding his soulmate. but he too figures that it’ll all make sense once he meets them.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>or, the dalkenzie soulmate au no one asked for.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	like it was meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> it feels like it's been a while since i wrote about these two. i know it really wasn't _that _long, eh, i needed to write more for them. and since mackenzie's (sadly) out of the competition, i thought i'd write something short, sweet, and fluffy to cheer us all up.__
> 
> __also, i would've made the soulmarks a little less, well, symbolic, but i thought that this didn't make it that obvious - to the boys, anyway - as to who their soulmates are._ _
> 
> __title from ajr's "growing old on bleecker street"._ _

when mackenzie turns eighteen, a yin and yang symbol appears on his wrist. he doesn’t really know what it means, momentarily wondering if it means his soulmate is chinese - not that it matters - but he doesn’t think much of it, figuring that it’ll all make sense once he finally meets his soulmate.

when dalton turns eighteen, he finds a heart sitting on his chest right above his own. he finds it sweet, really, before realizing how simple the tattoo is, and how hard it’ll make finding his soulmate. but he too figures that it’ll all make sense once he meets them.

~

it’s a while before things start to make sense. the two each audition for american idol - separately, of course, they’re still strangers to each other - and begin to wonder if they’ll meet their soulmates there.

and, luckily, they do. but more time passes before they realize it.

they become friends quickly, possibly because they end up rooming together, and end up seeing each other’s soulmarks.

“it’s cute.” mackenzie comments on dalton’s, catching a glimpse of it when the blond changes one morning. “very... sweet. your soulmate must be quite the romantic.”

“interesting.” dalton comments on mackenzie’s, interrupting the brunet’s guitar playing when the bracelets he often wears slide down his arm as he tries to practice for that round’s performance, his wrist now exposed. “wonder what it could mean.”

~

it’s not until the week of the top five, when each of the contestants’ personal stories are revealed, that the two realize that they are each other’s soulmate.

dalton performs first, and when he, onscreen, begins to talk about his bipolar disorder, everything clicks for mackenzie. his wrist almost tingles with this realization, and his mind is filled with thoughts of _dalton, contrast,_ and _soulmate._

when mackenzie’s video package is played, and he begins to talk about his heart conduction, dalton feels his own beating more rapidly inside his chest. a warm feeling starts to form right where his soulmark is, and now he knows why.

it isn’t until they’re in the privacy of their hotel room that they acknowledge this new realization - well, non-verbally, anyway. dalton grabs mackenzie by the wrist, thumb brushing over the yin and yang symbol, and pulls him forward. when their lips meet, mackenzie brings a hand up to rest on dalton’s chest, right above his heart, his other resting at the younger boy’s waist.

later, the two - wearing sleep-clothes, of course, they’re not ready to move _that_  far just yet - fall into bed together, wrapped up in each other’s embrace. mackenzie uses dalton’s chest as a pillow, pressing a kiss to where he knows the soulmark is, and dalton feels his warmth even through the thin fabric of his shirt. he giggles softly, and the hand that isn’t resting at mackenzie’s waist is idly playing with his fingers, the action emitting a giggle from the older of the two as well.

“mm, my soulmate.” dalton says, leaning down to press a kiss to mackenzie’s hairline, unable to keep himself from smiling as the elder’s brown locks brush against his nose. mackenzie smiles as well, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks at the use of the new word. nonetheless, he picks his head up then, gaze locking onto dalton’s bright blue eyes.

“i love you.” he says, and although it feels too soon to say it, he knows that he truly means it.

“i love you too.” dalton says, giving his hand a squeeze, and as their lips meet again, he feels his heart flutter inside his chest.


End file.
